When The Clock Strikes 12
by soaesethictrash
Summary: (Y/N), Yasmin, and Allison go to a library for unknown reasons. The each go through long aisles of books when Yasmin spots one. They open it and find themselves with a surprise...
1. chapter 1

Yasmin was bouncing around, bursting into random songs, earning a loud 'SHUSH' from Allison. (Y/N) sighed, and wondered, _'How could Yasmin be so...energetic? Like, she doesn't even sleep!'_ She snapped out of her train of thought when Allison tapped her shoulder and said," _Let's go look at some books! We need it anyway..."_ Yasmin was out and about, going through aisles and aisles of books, opening ones that caught her eye. One specific one grabbed her attention. She called (Y/N) and Allison over. " **Soooooo... who wants to open it?"** Yasmin asked, hyped up. (Y/N) shrugged and said,"I guess I will..." She takes the surprisingly heavy book out of her hands and opens it. Allison took a peek," _Is that...Latin?_ " **"More like gibberish..."** (Y/N) giggled. "I guess so...should I say something out loud?" Yasmin nodded energetically and happily, Allison shook her head," _No no no no. No. Who knows what could happen?!"_ Yasmin rolled her eyes," **Allison, you worry to much. Loosen up a bit girl!"** Allison flipped her off.

(Y/N), completely ignoring Yasmin and Allison said out loud,"Obsecro tempora di superi nobis aperire oculum tertius. Ut liceat mihi videre in mundo ignota. Liceat mihi videre in mundo abscondita est." The trio waited and waited. Nothing happened. **"Psssh, what a rip off! Maybe...Maybe because there are other people around us!"** Allison rolled her eyes, _"How dumb are you Yasmin?"_ She glared. (Y/N) spoke up,"Maybe...Yasmin's right! For once..." Allison groaned," _Don't feed her ego!"_ The three went and checked out the book and walked home.

As soon as they arrived, (Y/N) chanted again,"Obsecro tempora di superi nobis aperire oculum tertius. Ut liceat mihi videre in mundo ignota. Liceat mihi videre in mundo abscondita est." They waited. The book burned (Y/N)'s hands, causing her to drop it. She hissed. The lights flickered off. _"And the lights out...nice."_ The TV turned on, showing nothing but static. It got louder until demon like voices were only heard, Allison and (Y/N) covered their ears. Yasmin, being as curious as a cat, didn't. She kept listening and listening until, abruptly she began to chant the same things the demon like voices were chanting. Everything stopped. The static. The voices. And the weird behaviour. Silence filled the room. "Yasmin?" She looked at (Y/N), smiling widely as usual," **Yes?"** She swore something was in Yasmin's eyes,"You okay?" She happily nodded. "Good..."

For the rest of the day, they tried to forget and ignore what happened. Every now and then, Yasmin will say a random number, lower than the last one. " **10..."** Allison groaned," _Yasmin! Shut. The. Fuck. Up!"_ Yasmin kept going," **7...3...1! It has begun!"** (Y/N) casted a nervous look,"What has begun?" Yasmin pointed to TV again, it was pitch black. A strong force pulled them through and everything was dark. Except for a bright light above them, getting brighter and brighter until it erupted a bright flash of light.

(Y/N) looked down, and she saw houses and a lake, an aerial view of everything. Soon, the three went falling down, down, down, and down into the lake with a loud and big 'SPLASH'

 **EHEHEHEHEEEEEE, I hope you liked it!**


	2. chapter 2

**First Person P.O.V**

Ugh...wait, am I drowning?! I realized I was very deep into the...lake? I swam up. When I arrived to the surface, I noticed my surroundings were...different. Yeah, whatever. I swam to the grass, and saw Allison and Yasmin there, waiting. Yasmin noticed me and literally dragged me to the land, while Allison rolled her eyes. I know how this will go down, we're probably going to meet some fictional charcters. Fall in love, we have to go, blah blah, heart break, blah blah. Yadda yadda, pish posh. I looked at Allison who looked worried," _Allison...you okay?"_ I raised an eyebrow. She responded angrily," _Of course not! We magically teleported somewhere unknown! How coukd I be okay?!"_ I sighed. Right, I looked around until my eyes landed on someone with...well, ironically, no eyes. I walk up to him and tap him on the shoulder, he turns and faces me. Dang I'm really short... Not the point! I ask,"Uh, could you tell me where I am? Like...country wise?" He looked...shocked? He's probably taking me for an idiot..Great. " _Uh..how could you not know where you are?"_ I blink. " _Short term memory._ Way to screw things up Y/N. He sighs," _Well, you're in England. Now leave me alone."_ He walks off. Rude. I walk back to Allison and Yasmin and say," _We're in England!"_ Allison passed out.

 **(WOOO ANOTHER CHAPTER! SORRY THAT IT'S SHORT!)**


End file.
